


Nach Hause Kommen (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Series: Lied der Lieder [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x07: A Little Slice of Kevin, Küsse, M/M, Nach dem Fegefeuer, Staffel Pr8, Wiedervereinigungen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Blick in seinen Augen ist es, der alles verrät, und in diesem Moment wird dir klar, dass Cas liebt.</p>
<p>Dann der Moment sofort danach, als dir mit einem plötzlichen, aufschreckenden Flattern absoluten Erstaunens klar wird, dass Cas dich liebt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach Hause Kommen (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [homecoming.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596180) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Der Blick in seinen Augen ist es, der alles verrät, und in diesem Moment wird dir klar, dass Cas _liebt_.

Dann der Moment sofort danach, als dir mit einem plötzlichen, aufschreckenden Flattern absoluten Erstaunens klar wird, dass Cas _dich_ liebt.

Es ist der Blick in seinen Augen, der dich fertig macht, denn Cas’ Blicke sind immer intim, so persönlich, immer intensiv, immer mit irgendeiner zögerlichen Frage, die du nie herausgefunden hast, ganz zu schweigen von der Antwort, aber dieser hier ist anders; er ist weicher, er ist Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung und leise Erleichterung.

Es ist der Blick eines Mannes, der endlich nach Hause gefunden hat, eines Mannes, der 1000 Meilen und mehr gegangen ist, nur um den Weg zurückzufinden zu dem, den er liebt.

Und _du_ bist es, den Cas so anschaut, also musst du es sein, weswegen er hier ist, _du_ bist es, zu dem er heim gekommen ist, und dann ist da ein Moment, in all seiner Klarheit verblüffend, in dem dir klar wird, dass du ihn auch liebst.

Du lehnst wacklig gegen den Waschtisch im Bad, du bist wie festgefroren und du kannst nicht atmen, weil Cas da ist und wegen der Art, wie er dich anschaut.

„Du blöder, verdammter Engel“, flüsterst du, „Warum hast du losgelassen, hm?“

Und als er dich nur seltsam anschaut, knallst du die Hand auf den Waschtisch und fährst ihn an: „Gott _verdammt_ , Cas, kapierst du nicht, dass du mir das Herz gebrochen hast?“

„Ich tat es, um dich zu retten“, sagt er schlicht, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste der Welt, und womöglich ist noch genug von deinem Herz übrig, dass es noch ein wenig mehr brechen kann, also sagst du leicht verhalten: „Keine Ahnung, wieso du immer so damit beschäftigt bist, _mich_ retten zu wollen.“

„Weil du mir teuer bist, Dean“, sagt Cas leise und schaut dich einfach weiter an, mit all der stillen Bewunderung, all der _Liebe_ , und du kannst dich immer noch nicht bewegen, kannst immer noch nicht atmen, und du denkst ungestüm _Verfickte Scheiße, ich glaub, er meint das ernst._

Also atmest du tief ein, räusperst dich und schaffst es endlich, heiser zu sagen: „Naja, du bist mir auch verdammt wichtig, Cas.“

Er atmet abrupt ein und seine Schultern senken sich mit plötzlicher Erleichterung und dir wird klar, dass er, obwohl er den Weg nach Hause gefunden hat, nie sicher war, ob er überhaupt willkommen ist.

Und dann wachst du schlagartig aus deiner gefrorenen Trance auf; du greifst ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelst ihn, drückst ihn gegen die Badezimmertür, sagst grimmig: „Mach das _nie_ wieder, du blöder Engel, wage es ja nicht, mich noch mal so zurück zu lassen, weißt du gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich _liebe_? –“

Und Cas macht dieses erstickte Geräusch, das fast wie ein Schluchzen klingt, schließt die Augen und fällt auf die Knie.

Er kniet auf den Fliesen, vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen und die wird klar, dass dies wahrscheinlich das erste Mal ist, dass er so was Simples, Grundlegendes wie _Ich liebe dich_ oder irgendetwas ähnliches gehört hat, und du würdest am liebsten heulen, weil fuck wenn das nicht das Traurigste ist, was du je gehört hast.

Also greifst du ungestüm nach ihm, ziehst ihn fest an deine Brust und sinkst neben ihm auf den Boden, kniest mit ihm auf den abgewetzten Fliesen. Du presst seinen Kopf gegen deine Schulter und er bebt an dir mit einem leisen Schluchzen und vielleicht zitterst du oder vielleicht ist es Cas; das ist gerade schwer zu sagen.

Du legst die Hand auf Cas’ Kopf und küsst ihn rau auf die Augenbraue; du hältst ihn in den Armen und flüsterst verzweifelt: „Ich liebe dich, ich _liebe_ dich“, und das ist in Ordnung, alles ist zur Abwechslung mal in Ordnung, Cas ist hier und in deinen Armen.

Seine Finger biegen sich vorsichtig und streifen leicht über deinen Nacken und ein Arm hebt sich zögerlich, um nach deiner Schulter zu greifen, und dann küsst du ihn, als ob dein Leben davon abhängt, denn womöglich tut es das. Und er erwidert den Kuss und ihr seid endlich beide nach Hause gekommen, ihr habt endlich den Weg zurück zueinander gefunden, endlich weißt du, wo du hin gehörst und zwar verfickt noch mal genau hier, auf den Knien auf einem Badezimmerboden in einem Motel und wie in Todesangst an Cas geklammert.

Und etwas löst sich in deiner Brust, ein festes Wirrwarr aus Druck, ein Schmerz, von dem du gar nicht wusstest, dass er da war, denn Cas ist hier und das ist alles, was noch zählt, Cas zu lieben ist alles, was noch zählt.

Jep, du bist endlich zu Hause, und das ist alles, was zählt.


End file.
